Shared Confusions
by FreyHey
Summary: Sonny doesn't like Chad does she? Chad likes Sonny, but how can he tell her?
1. Chapter 1

Sonny rummaged through her bag, looking for the keys to her apartment. They seemed to have a habit of disappearing easily. As she rooted through all her things, her phone rang. *moooooo* Sonny reached into her pocket to answer it. 'Shoot!' she muttered as her bag fell to the floor. She bent to pick it up. 'Sonny Munroe speaking,' she said into the phone. 'Who is this?'

'Hi Sonny! It's me, Grady! Nico and I were wondering if you could come and help us with our math homework.' Grady's voice came cheerfully out of the phone. Sonny sighed. She had had a long day at the studio, and she had been planning on taking a long bath, ordering a pizza and spending the rest of the evening relaxed in front of the TV. 'I'll be there in half an hour.' She hung up the phone with another sigh, and found her keys. She let herself into her apartment, and settled for a quick shower instead of a bath. She changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and grabbed an apple to eat on the way. She turned to go to the door and locked up, with a wistful glance at the television.

Nico greeted her at the door. Sonny could hear loud game music playing in the living room. She went into the room, where Grady was hunched over, concentrating so hard on his game that his tongue was sticking slightly out of his mouth. With a smile, Sonny walked over and switched off the TV. 'Hey! What was that...' Grady began to protest. 'Oh hey, Sonny!' he broke off. 'Homework time,' Sonny declared firmly.

Sonny got back home after 1am. Getting those boys to do anything was torture. She woke up the next morning feeling tired and groggy. She looked at her clock, and saw that she had less than ten minutes to get to work. Grabbing the first clothes she could find, and rushing out the door without breakfast, she arrived at Condor Studios with a minute to spare. Running along the corridor, Sonny tore around the corner and crashed into a very familiar blond, blue eyed person. 'Chad! What are you doing outside So Random?' She exclaimed. 'What are you doing running across the building crashing into people?' he retorted. Sonny glared at him. 'I had a late start this morning.' 'Well... I was on my way to see... Pauly and Pals... I, um, left my, uh, jacket there yesterday,' Chad claimed hesitantly. Sonny looked at him weirdly. 'Pauly and Pals is on the other side of the building,' Sonny stated suspiciously. 'Fine' Chad said loudly, tilting his head to one side, his eyes widened defiantly.

'Fine,' Sonny answered.

'Good!'

'Good!'

Chad stormed off, and Sonny slammed the door as she went into So Random. She hadn't even found out why Chad was even there. He always found ways to irritate her, even just by smirking at her with that perfect smile, and those gorgeous icy blue eyes. – Wait, GORGEOUS? PERFECT SMILE? What had come over her?

Chad was blushing as he walked away from So Random. He hadn't, of course been on his way to Pauly and Pals. He really needed to work on his excuses. Except that excuses were something that Chad was normally good at, but this morning, he had taken one look at Sonny and gotten all flustered. Why dud she have to look so cute when she was in a hurry? Or when she was mad? Or happy? Or... Chad paused for a second. Sonny was always cute. Not that he liked her or anything... did he?

Stupid cute! Who was he kidding? He had fallen for her big, warm, chocolaty eyes, and her huge grin with the adorable dimples as soon as he saw her that day in the cafeteria, wearing that dumb waitress costume for some sketch that the Randoms had been doing that day. He just couldn't fully admit that to anyone, including himself, let alone Sonny!

Chad Dylan Cooper had to be in control of his feelings, and Sonny made him lose that control. Surely that meant that she was bad for him? The problem was, losing control of his feelings made Chad feel more relaxed, happier. It was like being around Sonny unwound a tightly coiled spring inside him. But that made him a completely different person from his ''cool, Mackenzie Falls, TV star, egocentric' image he gave to all the magazine interviewers and TV reporters, and pretty much everyone else around him. In order to hide how his cover slipped around Sonny, he went out of his way to annoy her.

Chad sighed. The real reason that he had been standing outside So Random was because he hadn't seen Sonny, who was usually the first Random to arrive at the studios, arrive that morning, and was checking to see that she had arrived safely. He walked into Mackenzie Falls.

'CHAD! Hurry up! What is TAKING you so long?' A deafening shriek came from Penelope. Chad took his place on set, and began to work without much enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**SONNY's POV**

'What took you so long?' were the first words Sonny was greeted with as soon as she took a step into So Random. Sonny put a smile on her face and answered Tawni. 'Oh, I had a late night yesterday and slept in this morning.' Tawni raised an eyebrow. 'I saw you 10 minutes ago. Surely it doesn't take that long to walk from the parking lot to here?' Sonny blushed, then admitted 'Well, I had a bit of an argument with Chad on the way.'

The sarcophagus banged open, making both Tawni and Sonny jump. Zora stepped out, and turned a suspicious glare on Sonny. 'How did you talk to Chad,' here Zora rolled her eyes in disgust, 'when Mackenzie Falls is on the other side of the studios, and work has already started.' Now it was Sonny's turn to frown suspiciously. 'He was just outside So Random. He said he was on his way to Pauly and Pals, but that's on his side of the building, near Mackenzie Falls.

'Hmm...' Zora tapped her chin. 'I'll have to slither around the vents and find out what he's up to.'

'Where are Nico and Grady?' Sonny asked Tawni. 'They called in sick this morning.' Tawni answered disdainfully. 'It seems they have too-lazy-to-come-to-work-itis.' 'That's not fair!' Sonny cried in outrage. 'I was up all night helping them with their homework!' Her face was a mask of indignation. Tawni chuckled without humour. 'That's Nico and Grady for you, if you hadn't already sussed that out. They'll probably be stuffing their faces all day in front of their video games.'

Sonny sighed. 'I guess we won't get much work done today then.' Tawni frowned. 'What are you talking about, Sonny? I'm going to work on my nails. And with a flick of her blonde hair, Tawni glided out of the room.

'Great,' Sonny thought to herself. 'What am I going to do now?' As if on cue, her phone rang. *moooooo* Sonny quickly answered. 'Hey, who is this?' A male voice answered. 'Hey! It's CDC!' He paused, then whispered 'It's me, Chad!' Sonny grinned reluctantly. 'I know who CDC is, Chad. Why are you calling?' Sonny could tell that Chad was hesitating. 'I, uh, was wondering, if you're not busy, if, uh, you could help me look for my jacket?' Sonny rolled her eyes, then realised that Chad couldn't see her. 'Sure, Chad. I'll meet you at Pauly's in five.'

'Good'

'Good'

'Fine'

'Fine!'

''Kay, bye!' Chad hung up. Sonny smiled. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be finding any jacket.

**CHAD's POV**

5 minutes? That wasn't long! Chad rushed along the corridor with a brand new jacket in his hand. He had to cover up his earlier story. He flung the door open and stuffed the jacket behind a polystyrene block of 'ice', then ran back to the door just in time to collide with Sonny who had just taken a step inside the room. She was knocked to the floor. 'Again? Really?' she cried out in disbelief. The door was then slammed shut, and Chad heard a clicking noise that indicated that the door was locked. The janitor must have forgotten to close up yesterday, and had done so now. Chad had completely forgotten that Pauly had the day off today! He held out his hand instinctively to pull Sonny back onto her feet. 'I'm sorry! Are you ok?' he asked hurriedly. Sonny felt Chad's forehead with the back of her hand. 'Wow, Chad! Are you being nice, or are you sick today?'

Chad blushed.

Sonny smirked.

Chad gulped. 'Um, so, are we going to, uh, look for the jacket?' he stammered nervously, trying to stay on track. Wow, he thought. Sonny's even cute when she makes fun of me! Wait a second – No one makes fun of Chad Dylan Cooper! Chad stood up straighter, and tried to regain his composure. 'Ok,' Sonny agreed. She seemed to be amused. Chad tried to wipe his forehead discreetly. Phew! At least he'd hidden the jacket, so she wouldn't ever find out that he'd made everything up.

'Chad! I think I found your, *ahem*, lost jacket!' Sonny called out. Chad smiled in relief. His plan had worked. Chad Dylan Cooper's plans always worked. But why hadn't Sonny seemed entirely sincere?

'Thanks Sonny! I owe you one!' Chad hurried over to Sonny and reached for the jacket. Sonny didn't appear to be relinquishing it. 'Chad, this jacket still has the tags on it.' Uh oh. What's my excuse? 'I happen to like to keep tags on the clothes I wear.' Good one Chad! Wait, maybe not. Sonny just stared at him. Uh oh uh oh UH OH. HELP! Sonny put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down, so he was now sitting on a block of 'ice'. She sat down next to him. 'Ok Chad. Now tell my why you were REALLY outside So Random this morning.'


	3. Chapter 3

**SONNY's POV**

Sonny sat there, thoughts flooding through her mind. She had been 50 percent sure that morning that Chad had been lying about that jacket. Now she was 100 percent sure – the tags on the jacket she had found proved that Chad had only just bought it. But what was he hiding? And why had he helped her up when she fell? Ok, that WAS his fault, but it was still unlike Chad to help anyone but himself. Come to think of it, why did her pulse speed up whenever he was near her (which seemed to have been happening a lot recently), talked to her, touched her, argued with her, even when she thought about him (which was most of the time) when he was nowhere near her... Sonny let out an involuntary gasp. She felt Chad's eyes on her. Her pulse sped up even more. Surely that meant that...Oh no. Sonny was in love with Chad!

**CHAD's POV**

Chad was watching Sonny intently. He knew he was going to have to tell her the truth – the whole truth, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it without making a complete idiot of himself – and this is Chad Dylan Cooper we're talking about, and he never makes an idiot of himself!(Well...). As he watched Sonny, it seemed like she was thinking deeply. Suddenly, she gasped and her brown eyes widened. She looked breathtakingly cute. 'Um, Sonny?' Chad asked tentatively. Sonny jumped. 'Oh, yeah, right!' she said hurriedly. 'Why were you outside So Random?' For some reason, she seemed to be blushing. Chad gulped. He hadn't really realised how close they were sitting. 'I, uh, don't really know how to put this, but...' he broke off. Then he saw Sonny. She was hanging on to every word. Chad felt his confidence flood back into him. 'Maybe this will explain it,' Chad said, his heart pounding, and leaned forward and kissed Sonny on her lips. Before his confidence could waver, he realised that she wasn't pushing him away! In fact, she was putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His heart exploding with happiness, Chad put his arms around Sonny's waist. They were now standing up, but their lips hadn't broken apart.

Chad didn't know how long they had been standing there, their lips feeling so right on each others, his mouth tingling pleasantly, when the door rattled. They sprang away from each other, glancing at the door, which didn't open. Chad thanked his lucky stars that it was locked.

**SONNY's POV**

Sonny turned and smiled at Chad, her eyes lit up. 'How long have you felt that way?' She asked, half teasingly. Chad grinned goofily. She couldn't believe how cute he looked. She also couldn't believe how long it had taken her to notice. Or maybe she had noticed, but hadn't listened to what her heart had been telling her all along.

'Since I saw you wearing that day in the cafeteria wearing that huge waitress outfit,' Chad replied. Sonny grinned. 'And what about you?' Chad asked. Sonny beamed. Everything about this guy seemed to make her overflow with happiness. 'Well, I guess it was the first time I saw you as well, but I only realised it a few minutes ago.'

Chad smiled, and then leaned forward to kiss her again. The kiss was shy, gentle, and full of love for Sonny that was finally requited. Sonny couldn't believe that the Mackenzie Falls heartthrob could be in love with HER!

Just then, a loud voice came from somewhere above them. 'YOU! THIS IS BETRAYAL SONNY! BETRAYAL!' Zora roared from the vents. Sonny and Chad looked at her in amusement, then continued kissing. There seemed to be some kind of commotion above them.

'What the...' Zora exclaimed in puzzlement. 'TAWNI! What are you doing here?' Instead of answering the question, Tawni just yelled, 'Move UP! LET ME SEE!'

Sonny broke off the kiss and looked at Chad. 'I think we'd better go somewhere else.' Chad frowned. 'Um, Sonny?' Chad said. 'The door is locked.' Sonny smiled, and without missing a beat, said 'We can go out through Pauly's dressing room!' Chad blinked, then let himself be led away by Sonny, with the noise of the other two Random girls arguing above them.

**CHAD's POV**

As soon as they were out in the corridor, Chad stopped. 'Sonny?' She turned towards him. 'Will you go out with me?' She grinned, happiness filling her whole face, her big brown eyes melting his heart. She stepped forward, then answered him with another kiss. This had to be the best day of Chad's life, and that included the day that Mackenzie Falls had beaten So Random at the Tween Weekly awards.

At that moment, two male voices came around the corner, chattering about high scores or something, then stopped abruptly. 'Sonny?' Nico gasped. 'Chad. Dylan. Pooper?' Grady's voice shook with shock.

'That's right! I'm dating Chad!' Sonny called back to them, then laughed at the shock and outrage on their faces, which more than paid for the hours she had spent doing their homework for them. She then turned back to Chad. 'Now everyone in So Random knows about us!' Chad promptly resumed kissing her.

**THE END!**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
